


Unrelated to basketball

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi, i have an ocd so i split my knb drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: everything that is not kagakuro goes here; ships in chapter titles + gen





	1. [murahimu] bargain

Himuro sighed exasperatedly when Atsushi flopped next to him on the couch and unceremoniously pillowed his head in his thigh, and then squirmed, trying to get more comfortable on his ‘pillow’.  

"Atsushi." Himuro put a hand on Murasakibara’s head in an attempt to stop his squirming. "Stop that."

Murasakibara huffed and pouted childishly, but stilled and Himuro returned to his book. At least for the next 30 seconds. Because then Mursahibara started head butting Himuro in the thigh.

"Atsushi." Himuro warned him. "If you don’t stop I will hit you with this book."

"That’s mean Muro-chin." Himuro rolled his eyes but put the book down.

"It’s not mean Atsushi. It’s reasonable. What is it?"

Murasakibara puffed out his cheeks again.

"Coach said I need to go on a diet."

Ah, of course.

"Well she’s right I guess." Murasakibara glared.

"I’m not fat."

"I never said you were."

"So why do I need to go on a diet."

"Because it’s healthy for you. She’s probably worried about your teeth too." Atsushi snorted and shifted so he was looking up at Himuro.

"I’m not that sloppy." Himuro smiled a bit. Yeah, he was. He totally was.

"Tell you what. If you stop moping, you can have one candy bar per week." Atsushi frowned.

"Two."

"One."

"Two."

"One and a half." Atsushi sighed and pouted again.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But you need to throw in something extra." Himuro blinked. That negated the whole point of Atsushi limiting his sweets consumption.

"Like what?" Atsushi reached his hand and tangled it in the chain of Himuro’s necklace and yanked it lightly so that Himuro would lean down and brush their lips together.

"One and half and this." Atsushi murmured and yanked Himuro into another chaste kiss.

Oh, well.

Himuro sighed defeated.

"I love you, but sometimes I really wish I didn’t." Murasakibara snorted and Himuro smothered his laugh with his mouth. 


	2. [aosaku] mafia au

When Aomine learned that the guy living next to him was a Mob member, he almost busted a lung from laughing so hard and chocked on his own spit.

He didn’t want to believe Satsuki; yeah her data gathering was pretty impressive and scarily accurate, but the scrawny dude, who had problems not to trip over his own two feet whenever Aomine, so much as glared at him, couldn’t be a Touou member; he just couldn’t!

And that was what he firmly believed for most of the time, dismissing all the facts Satsuki presented, until he was knocked down on his ass during a bust of another Mob and his cover was blown, and he found a gun aimed at his face.

“You’re a lame cop Dai-chan!” Satsuki chided in his earpiece.

“I’m sorry!” Sakurai shrieked.

Well shit.


	3. [kikasa] youtuber au

Ryouta is not an avid internet user, but he likes youtubers, but music vlogs are his least favorite.

He has zero patience for screeching high school girls who think they are the next Ayumi Hamasaki and gangly teenage boys trying to rap â trying being the keyword here.

A friend sends him a link one day; it’s a video of an angry looking young man, singing some slow ballad while playing a guitar and suddenly Kise is enamored and he _has_  to suscribe to his channel and like _every_  video.

A few weeks later he gets a message in his inbox, and is shrill cry of joy can probably be heard by all his neighbors.

_Thanks for your support._


	4. [aomomo] private eye au

"Targets spotted,” Momoi whispered into the earpiece as she observed Kuroko Tetsuya-san meeting up with a tall readhead and exchanging a package under the table.

"Copy that,” comes Aomine’s gruff voice as she can see him taking a few photos from the other side of the café where their targets met; just as their client Aida-san said they would.

âWhat’s their deal?” Aomine asked into the earpiece, and Momoi hid her grin behind the cup of her still warm cappuccino.

"I don’t know, but we are about to find out,” she replied as she left a few banknotes and got up to follow the tall redhead out of the café.


	5. [murahimu] forbidden lovers au

Sneaking out of his bedroom in the middle of the night, sort of became a habit for Himuro.

He perfected the art in the last few months, but it wasn’t always like this; the first time when he did it and his parents cought him he feard that this was the end for Atsushi and that he put him in real, mortal danger.

But tonight, they would run away finally, he thought and smiled when he saw the famillar purple hair above the hedges of his parent’s garden.


	6. [kikasa] samurai au

"Kasamatsu-san…" Kise watched helplessly as Kasamatsu undid the obi and let the cloth of his robe drop loosely around him, exposing his beat and battered torso.

He ignored Kise’s pleading gaze and made sure he prepared everything for the ceremony; served him favorite dish and made sure that the tonto was sharp enough.

He also made him prepare a bowl of warm water and set it near that wall - when everything was over he would have to probably clean the room.

"Kise," he spoke and tried to ignore the trembling of his own voice "prepare the sword."


	7. [ogifuri] date

"Man, I’m starving." Furihata dropped down on the bench near Ogiwara, who was already munching on a very tasty looking riceball.

Kouki eyed it hungrily but said nothing; Ogiwara rolled his eyes at him and reached into his backpack and took out a bento box which he unceremoniously dropped in his lap.

Furihata grumbled, a little embarrassed when he opened the bento box and took out the first onigiri and sank his teeth in it.

They were seriously amazing.


	8. [aokise] celebs au

Kise adjusted the bowtie, made sure the hair on Aomine’s head was perfectly combed and that his cuffs were all in place.

"You fuss too much," Aomine grumbled and rolled his eyes at Kise’s attempt to make him look presentable.

Kise grinned cheekily and patted his chest one last time to make sure that not a wrinkle was visible.

"Well you don’t fuss enough." He said before they left for the banquet.


	9. [izutaka] neighbors au

Takao had a problem and it was called a hangover; also the fact that someone was apparently pressing his doorbell.

"What?" He snapped upon opening the door, but no one was there so he was about to close the door and get back to burrowing in his bed for the rest of the day when something caught his eye on the floor which happen to be a pack of aspirin.

He also managed to see the door with number 5 click discreetly close (not discreetly for him) and he had to grin.


	10. [midotaka] pianist/vocalist au

Takao hatedfancy restaurants because of all the snobbish people there always giving him looks of pure disdain, because his suit was borrowed and his shoes were a millennia old, but hey they paid well for someone who was starving jazz vocalist.

"Ready Shin-chan? One more time for the couple in the back?" He grinned at his partner.

Midorima harrumphed, fixed his glasses and started playing their latest co-written piece.


	11. [izutaka] birds

Hyuuga looked over Izuki’s shoulder when they entered the classroom and his friend stopped dead in his tracks in front of his desk, and he couldn’y help but snicker.

"Oh man," he laughed "I guess he really  _is_  trying to tell you  _something_.”

Izuki glared, but it was sort of ruined by the blush on his face as he shoved the bird guide into his schoolbag.


	12. [mayuaka] lie

„You know Akashi, I really, really, really ha-“ Chihiro suddenly paused, unable to get the last syllable of the word out.

Akashi blinked at him, when he stopped mid sentence, which only made Chihiro scowl more and feel stupid.

“You really what, Mayuzumi-san?” Akashi inquired politely, still staring and blinking. Chihiro closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again, but he word was still stuck somewhere in his throat.

He scoffed finally and grabbed his book out of Akashi’s hand and opened it on a random page.

“Nevermind.” He grumbled.


	13. [mayuaka] torture

“I refuse.” Chihiro said when Akashi even suggested the idea In the first place, red lamp flashing dangerously in his mind.

“I hate you.” Chihiro grumbled when a very fancy suit was picked up for him and dropped at his college dorm by the culprit himself.

“I really want to punch you.” Chihiro hissed when he was forced to smile politely and nod to Akashi’s relatives and survive embarrassing and cringe worthy innuendos.

He almost did though, when the bastard pinched his side, he almost spilled the damn champagne on both of them.


	14. [izutaka] kids

„There you are.” Kazunari climbed the big tree, the same one his mom always specifically told him not to, because he would one day fall off and break a leg or an arm or something else.

Usually he listened, but this was a case of emergency so he consciously ignored her voice at the back of his head.

He slid on the branch on which Shun was currently seated. Small shoulders hunched. He was sniffling a bit. Kazu nudged his shoulder playfully.

“It’s okay.” He said. “I like your lame jokes.”

Shun chuckled and kicked his ankle.


	15. [mayuaka] sick

“Here. I got you some more.” Chihiro dumped a considerable stack of books on Akashi’s bedside table. He paused and looked him over for a moment and narrowed his eyes at the pale visage.

Akashi blinked at the stack of books and then looked at Chihiro.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to read them all though.”

Mayuzumi snorted and picked the first book off the stack, opened it and dropped into a chair next to Akashi’s bed and winced. Even hospitals for the filthy rich had shitty chairs it seemed.

“I won’t repeat myself.” He warned and started reading.


	16. [izutaka] roomates

“Is that my shirt?” Takao looked up from where he was pressing vigorously the buttons of his xbox pad. He shrugged and then went back to shooting up zombies in the head before the screen flashed game over and he groaned.

“Aw man. I lost.” He whined and slumped on the couch. Shun merely sighed.

“I asked you a question.”

“Huh? Oh, right yeah. I borrowed it. My are all dirty.” He flashed him a toothy grin.

“No they’re not. There’s a pile of your laundry waiting to be ironed.”

“Aw but ironing is soooo boring.” He sighed dramatically and then he perked up.

“I’ll pay you if you do it for me.”

Shun looked offended for a moment.

“No way.”

“I’ll pay you 500 yen.”

“That’s hardly any money.”

“1000?”

“No.”

“1500?”

“No.”

“2500?”

Shun hesitated for a moment. Takao saw it.

“I’ll throw in some yakisoba and I’ll make the dishes for the next week.”

Pause.

“I’m not ironing your underwear.”

Takao grinned wolfishly.

“Can I borrow yours then?”

Shun looked at him for a moment before he left the living room. He returned with a basket full of rumpled clothes and dumped it on Takao.

“Keep the money.”


	17. [kikasa] stars

Kise was biting his thumb again.

Kasamatsu sighed and swatted at his hand to make him stop, which only made Kise look at him dumbly in confusion and then pout.

Kise huffed, but obeyed deciding to pluck at the seams of his shiny, idol pants that were supposed to make all the girls in the audience shriek and lose their minds.

After a moment of silence and chewing on his lip he spoke up.

“What if they hate me.”

Kasamatsu snorted.

“Moron.” He said, which only made Kise roll his eyes.

_They’d have to be bigger idiots than you._


	18. [mayuaka] jealousy

“Mayuzumi-san?”

“Hm?”

“How much longer are you going to be reading?”

The sound of a flipped page was his response, and only after a long, long moment, Mayuzumi graced him with a cryptic answer of ‘I don’t know, an hour maybe two?’.

Akashi sighed and nodded solemnly to himself, and tried to be patient.


	19. [aomine+kise] shopping

Kise taps his foot impatiently outside the changing room where Aomine is currently trying on various parts of wardrobe Kise graciously picked up for him.

He called Kise, out of the blue demanding for Kise to accompany him to shopping trip which basically translated as he would be working as his personal stylist.

“Why not Momocchi?”

Aomine snorted.

“Satsuki has no sense of style.”

Kise wanted to roll his eyes and point  out that Aomine was no Valentino himself but he suspected Aomine didn’t know who that was so he said nothing.

There was a thud and a curse inside the changing room which startled Kise out of his thoughts.

He peeked curiously inside and couldn’t help but snicker.

There was Aomine on the floor, trying to unsuccessfully get out of a knot he made from a very nice woolen sweater Kise picked out for him.

“Shut up!” Aomine snarled embarrassed.

“Oh, Aominecchi.” Kise giggled and took mercy on the other boy by stepping inside the changing room.


	20. [murahimu] regret

“Bite me.” 

Tatsuya went through his life not having many regrets.

Granted that could be because he was still barely eighteen, but he already has a small baggage of experiences and was always considered as one of the most mature in his circle of friends.

He tried to live to the fullest and even while making mistakes he tried to learn from them as much as he could.

He meant it to be a playful jab and an expression that would get across the two languages, but what he didn’t expect though he should have, for Atsushi to take it literally.

And he regretted it instantly.


	21. [mayuaka] proof

“Apparently Mayuzumi-san is an unconscious cuddler.”

Mibuchi chocked on his cereal, but managed to elegantly compose himself and not snort milk through his nose like a Neanderthal in the middle of the cafeteria.

He coughed a few times and pointedly ignored a cackling Hayama.

“Pardon?”

Hayama howled from laughter, while Akashi merely sighed and took out his cell phone.

And Mibuchi chocked for the second time, when he saw a photo of Mayuzumi, very much asleep and clutching a moe body pillow.


	22. [murahimu] comflict

“Are you gonna finish that?”

Tatsuya paused with a fork to his mouth and looked at Atsushi who was giving his piece of cake the most hungry look in existence.

“Yes.” He answered without hesitation and almost laughed when Atsushi’s eyes comically widened in shock.

It wasn’t a secret that Tatsuya had a sweet tooth and that he wanted to try Taiga’s cake, since _someone_ almost ate the entirety of the delicious looking cake they got from his brother.

Atsushi seemed to come out of his shock, but he looked confused at Tatsuya’s reply, like he says something so entirely ridiculous he couldn’t believe it.

And so, Tatsuya, at the age of almost thirty, found himself waging an epic war on forks.


	23. [gen + implied relationships, crack] last man standing

Momoi was about to try out that new cupcake recipe she got from Riko-senpai and make some sweets for the whole Touou when she heard loud banging, no not knocking, _banging_ at the door.

“SATSUKI!” Aomine almost shouted in her face when she opened the door. Also he was crying.

“Dai-“ He didn’t wait for her to finish, only barged into her home like he owned it (not that she was surprised by that). She closed the door and followed him inside.

Aomine was sitting in the living room, head in hands and he was weeping. Or moaning. Or whining. Whichever it was.

“Dai-chan.” She sat next to him and gently patted his arm. She was feeling a bit apprehensive. Aomine never really cried, at least not in front of her, and the last time he did it was when they were ten or so.

“Dai-chan.” She repeated and shook him gently. “What’s going on? Are you hurt? Is your mom hurt? What’s wrong?”

“I’m the last.”

Momoi blinked confused at the statement.

“What?”

“I’m the last one!”

“The last one of what?”

Aomine looked at her for a moment, confused himself why was she even asking such an obvious question.

“The last straight.”

Momoi gaped.

Aomine made a frustrated noise.

“You know how Tetsu and Bakagami like to play house and shit?”

“You mean that they are _boyfriends_.” She corrected him, not happy with his choice of words for some reason.

Aomine waved her off.               

“Yeah. Whatever.  Also did you know Kise has the hots for Kaijo’s captain?”

Momoi stayed silent. She remembered very clearly when Ki-chan asked her to not tell anyone.  Nevermind that he’d make it national news the next day by himself, but Aomine was…well….off in his own world and he never paid attention to who crushed on whom, who confessed and who was about to and who already dated etc. She just assumed Aomine must have seen Kise with Kasamatsu or Kise must have told him himself for some reason.

“You did??!”

Momoi sighed.

“Yes. For a bit. He asked me not to say anything to anyone.”

Aomine made a face and it looked like he was really angry at her for withholding such ‘valuable information from him, but if she indeed told him that he would probably say that he didn’t cared.

Which meant this had to be matter of honor or something. Maybe Aomine was the last to know. It was a possibility.

“Anyway.” He started again. “Do you know that Midorima is too? I mean gay? For Takao? Or that even _Murasakibara_ and the pretty boy from L.A are kind of fishy to me?”

Silence.

“I cannot believe you.” He lamented and hid his head in his hands again.

“Does Murasakibara have a type outside of cake? Does he have a sex drive?!”

Momoi sighed. Honestly she was a bit (not sure if positively) surprised that Aomine knew what a sex drive was in the first place. In an attempt of lifting his spirits and be a good childhood friend she patted his back.

“It’s okay Dai-chan. There’s still Akashi-kun.”

At that Aomine snorted and lifted his head to look at her.

“Akashi texted me where can you buy body pillows. I have no idea why he texted me, but I know that you know _who_ likes _body pillows.”_

Momoi blinked and hummed.

“Makes sense now.”

Aomine whined.

“Told you I’m the last one.”

For the umpteenth time Momoi sighed, this time resigned.

After a moment of silence Aomine perked up.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s not all bad.”

“How’s so?”

“I mean…if they’re all…gay…they won’t get in my way.”

“Your…way…”

“Yeah.”

“Mhmm.”

Another longer pause, where Momoi could basically hear the cogs in his brain work furiously. Suddenly he stood up, which prompted Momoi to look up.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Are you going to be fine? Remember you’re the last straight.” She teased, but Aomine didn’t seem to get the bait this time.

“I know. That’s what I need to be more straight for all of them. Fill in the quote.”

“You mean fill in the quota.”

“Yeah. That.”

“So what are going to do?” She asked now genuinely curious. Aomine paused, hand on the door handle.  He looked over his shoulder at her, expression serious.

“Isn’t that obvious Satsu. Go look at boobs.”


	24. [aomomo] desperate kiss

"Soooo truth or dare?”

Playground was probably not the best place to play that game, but Daiki, age 11 didn’t really register it until the damage was done.

A couple of boys around his age looked at each other before they grinned mischievously and agreed.

They didn’t have any bottle so they just went in turns.

Daiki was brutal. Telling the other boys to spill their darkest secrets and do some nasty things. Needles to say he was the king of the game.

He spun his basketball on his finger, expression nonchalant and daring when his turn came again.

“This sucks.” One of the boys complained. “No matter what we ask or tell him to do him he always wins.”

Another boy sighed.

Daiki shrugged, now lazily throwing his ball in his palm.

“So do you admit I’m the best?”

They all shot him murderous glares.

Daiki rolled his eyes. They were nothing compared to angry Satsuki though. And _boy_ was Satsuki angry at him recently.

He tried to explain to her that it was kind of lame that they mostly hang out together. Daiki wanted to play with the other boys, but without Satsuki. He wanted to play _boy_ games with _boys_.

Satsuki got angry, called him stupid, stomped off and haven’t talked to him since. Which was like a week ago.

So Daiki started hanging out with boys. And at first it was fun, they played basketball, and went to catch bugs. Satsuki hated bugs, but she liked when he caught butterflies for her. Even if then she let them go, stupid girl ugh.

Anyway, it was fun and way different than playing with a girl. But soon the games became redundant, because everyone wanted to play cops or robbers, or army or whatnot and they weren’t really fun to play basketball against.

Daiki yawned when his friends seemed to lose interest in the game. They haven’t asked him what he’d pick; truth or dare.

Then he caught a flash of pink and saw Satsuki enter the playground with two other girls. She caught sight of him too, but instead of waving to him with a smile she pouted and turned her head away.

Whatever, girls. Daiki thought, and tried to ignore the queasy feeling.

“Hey.” He looked back to the boys who went silent for a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“You still wanna pick dare?”

Daiki glared. Was that a challenge

“Bring it.”

The four boys grinned like Cheshire cats.

“Go and kiss Momoi.”

Pause.

“What?!”

One of the boys, the one who wore those stupid glasses, grinned.

“You heard him. Go and kiss Momoi. Or are you afraid she’ll give you cooties?” 

Daiki was torn between the feelings of humiliation (kiss Satsuki??? What would her mom say?? What would _his_ mom say!?) and anger that they suggested that Satsuki even _had_ cooties in the first place.

He suddenly threw the ball at the glasses boy and he doubled over when it hit him in the stomach.

“Watch it.” He said and stomped over to where Satsuki was sitting on a blanket with the two other girls and were looking over some girly books.

As predicted, when he reached them Satsuki kept ignoring him save for her expression changing into a slightly angry one. The two other girls paused, looked at him and then started giggling. That really hampered Daiki’s courage, especially when he heard laughter behind his back as well.

“Oi Satsuki.” He started and then suddenly started sweating.

Satsuki kept ignoring him.

“Oi.”

After a moment she stood up, and looked at him with all the dignity an 11 year old girl could muster. Oh boy she was pissed.

“What is it?”

There was laugher again and Daiki felt his pride being severely undermined.

“Well? What do you-“ Satsuki didn’t finish because he chose that exact moment to lean in as fast as he could and placed a quick, dry kiss on her cheek.

The girls on the blanket gasped in shock while the boys went quiet and Daiki felt himself blush despite everything.

The thing he noticed was that it was sort of nice. Her cheek was soft and dry without the gross creamy stuff adult women put on their faces. Also she didn’t smell like the flower shop like his aunt for example, which made him wrinkle his nose and sneeze for a whole day.

She smelled like apple pie, which gave Daiki a good hint that Satsuki’s mom was baking today and maybe he’d be able to eat some of it.

Satsuki didn’t look angry anymore, just shocked, her mouth hanging open while her face looked like a ripped tomato.

They looked at each other for a long moment, in which Daiki felt his face go even hotter by the minute.

Then, Satsuki closed her mouth and looked down before looking through her eyelashes and blinking a few times, like something got in her eye. Daiki didn’t know why, but it made him feel kind of faint and kind of stupid.

And then he heard the boys in the background erupt in wild laughter and disgusted, exaggerated noises of ‘ _ewww’_ and ‘ _I can’t believe he did that_!’ and ‘ _aww Dai-chan has a giiirlfrieeend’_.

Satsuki’s friends giggled and Daiki finally realized that he was being _mocked_.

“Ugh. Gross.” He said and made a point of wiping his mouth with his hand.

Satsuki’s expression turned from that one that made him go kind of faint and stupid to an angry one again.

The boys were still laughing when she kicked him in the shin and stomped away.

So much for dignity.


	25. [aomomo] Are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for steffelchen  from  here  Aomomo 7. “Are you flirting with me?”

“You’re uh…shoes match your hair…or something.”

Momoi blinked, looked down at her new, shiny black flats she bought just two days ago and then back at Aomine.

“Thank you?” She made a mental note to take him to an eye doctor next week after the tournament would be over.  No point in taking chances that Dai-chan would steal the ball from his _own_ teammates instead of the opposing team’s

Aomine scowled at her answer and kicked an imaginary rock. He turned away and started walking ahead.

It wasn’t that unusual for Aomine to throw a bitch fit and she was used to his moods anyway, but she didn’t know why he acted so hurt when she _thanked_ him for the compliment, however…misplaced it was. He didn’t do if often, and Satsuki could live without it, but it still was nice. Strange, but nice.

Come to think of it, she thought and tried to catch up to the giant grump, Aomine was acting strangely thought the whole day.

He wasn’t late, he actually _ironed_ his shirt, he offered her a hand while getting off the bus (and then turned around when she gave him a bewildered look) and now he was paying her compliments.

“Dai-chan wait.” She caught up to him finally.

Aomine was looking away from her, still sulking. Geez, she _said_ thank you!

“What’s up with you.” She punched him lightly in the arm. He grumbled some more, but didn’t elaborate.

Satsuki sighed again. What a dweeb.

And then she had an epiphany.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?”

Satsuki knew that Aomine was fast, but it was still incredible how he bolted when the light changed from red to green.

“Wait!” She shouted after him. “Don’t run on the intersection dumbass!”

“Shut up ugly!” He shouted back and then was gone.


	26. [aomomo] expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Steffel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)

“Have you eaten?”

Momoi paused, holding a plate full of food, while she herself chewed on a massive sandwich and blinked at Aomine.

After she swallowed the large piece and made sure the crumbs which fell on her cleavage were also taken care of she spoke.

“You mean breakfast, second breakfast, lunch or desert?”

“What? Then what was _that_?”

“A snack.” She shot back, made herself more comfortable against the headrest of their bed, and adjusted the laptop on the stand.

“Have _you_ eaten?” She asked before he managed to say anything.

“Yeah.”

“Dai-chan…”

“Okay, okay. Not yet.”

Satsuki sighed.

“Well then? Go and eat! You won’t have the energy to play tomorrow.”

Aomine ducked his head and grumbled something.

“What?” She asked and caressed her swollen belly when she felt a faint kick. “What did you say?”

“I said I wanted to check up on you!” He snapped, and she had to hold back her laughter at his embarrassment. She knew he felt bad for leaving her while pregnant, but such was the duty of a professional sportsman. She could live with that.

“I’m fine, see? I sit all day at home and work.” She showed him a stack of papers in one hand. “And eat.” And a plate in the other.

“You know. I thought that after you’d get preggs I thought you’d be more…dunno… _girly_?”

Momoi rolled her eyes at Aomine’s frowning face on her laptop.

“ _Daiki_.” She only ever used his full name when she thought he was exceptionally annoying or stupid. “I’m _pregnant_. You can’t be more girly than that.”

“Yeah but-“ He stopped when Momoi doubled over and grunted.

“Satsu?”

“I’m fine.” She muttered and sat up straight carefully rubbing her stomach.

“I’m fine.” She repeated. “Your kid will be a soccer player probably.”

“Well, he better _not_. I want to continue the family tradition.”

“He?”

“Well, yeah obviously.”

Satsuki gave him a look, and wondered if now would be a good moment to tell him about the USG results and how he would not be welcoming a boy _this_ time around.

“I gotta go, um.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her an uncertain look for a moment. “Make sure to eat a lot.”

Momoi’s lips twitched

“You too.”

Just when Aomine signed off, Momoi was hit by a powerful contraction, that doubled her over again and she gasped.

She carefully lay down on her side and tried to calm the baby in her stomach with gentle rubs, but the kicking session lasted for a while.

“Ugh.” She grunted when it finally stopped. “Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.” She muttered while stroking the curve of her belly.

“So get here soon. _Both_ of you.”


	27. [aomomo] Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomomo; fireworks

Festivals were mostly good and memorable for one thing and one thing only – food.

And maybe some of the games.

But that was it.

And even that was mediocrely interesting for Daiki since he won almost every game which involved basketball or any other where you had to aim well.

It was  _still_  better than watching Satsuki dance around Tetsu like he was some kind of seventh wonder of the freaking world.

Oh yeah sure. He noticed that she got a new hairpin for her yukata and commented on it, which made her turn as red as a tomato for some reason. And he showed her how to catch the one fish she said was pretty.

And he didn’t blow  _all_  his money on food like Daiki did, but that was only because that was Tetsu and he lived on air and milkshakes.

Daiki grumbled around his takoyaki while they were walking among the stalls.

“Where’s rest of the team?” He mumbled.

Tetsu blinked at him with his huge eyes.

“Kise-kun said he’d come later, Midorima-kun has a family visit. Murasakibara-kun is probably around somewhere. I’m sure he wouldn’t pass such an opportunity.”

Satsuki giggled as if that was the best joke in the world.  

“And Akashi-kun said he’d also be busy.” He added.

“Whatever.” Daiki grumbled and stopped, pretending to fix his shoelaces, before he forced himself between Satsuki and Tetsu.

Tetsu merely gave him a look while Satsu send him a dirty glare.

“I’m hungry.” He commented.

“You  _just_  ate.” Momoi pointed out.

“We’ll I’m hungry  _again_.”

She sighed and they stopped walking.

“Well I don’t have  _more_  money.” Satsuki said while showing him his bright crimson fish Kuroko helped her catch.

Daiki shrugged and kicked a rock.

Momoi shook her head.

“Must you always be like this?” She hissed.

Daiki scowled.

“Like what?”

Momoi came closer and said in a conspiracy whisper.

“Like you want to sabotage this.”

Daiki blinked not understanding.

“I mean  _Tetsu-kun_.” She emphasized.

“What about him?”

“What about me?”  

Both Momoi and Aomine jumped when Kuroko’s soft voice cut through the noise of the festival. For a moment both of them forgot the boy was there in the first place.

“The hell Tetsu?” Aomine snapped at his friend. “What are you even doing?”

Kuroko blinked and then looked at the thing he held in his hand which was a paper tray with four round and neatly placed dango on a long stick.

“There’s a stall here.” The boy said. “I wanted to get us all a portion but they are currently a bit hm, occupied.”

Momoi and Aomine looked to the overly crowded booth.

“That’s alright Tetsu-kun.” Momoi said sweetly and batted her lashes. “We can share.”

Aomine wanted to gag.

Kuroko nodded and suddenly procured three toothpicks and separated the treat so all of them could have one piece.

Problem was, there were  _four_  of them.

Momoi eyed the food, which of course Kuroko noticed right away and turned her way.

“Here Momoi-“

He didn’t finish, because Daiki snatched the last piece before Momoi could react.

She gave him a glare while Tetsu frowned in his own manner which meant a small wrinkle appeared between his brows for a split second.

“Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun paid for it!” She scolded him.

“That’s alright.” Kuroko said and threw the tray and toothpicks into the nearest trashcan.

Daiki saw how Momoi was ready to go off any second.

“Momoi-san.” Kuroko said calmly. “The fireworks will start soon.

—

“Here you are.” Tetsu sat down on the hill, after he passed a can of soda to Satsuki. Daiki told Kuroko he didn’t want a drink which he of course did because he was inexplicably annoyed with him and not because it was the truth.

He could ask Satsu to share, but he didn’t feel like antagonizing her more today.

They still had a few minutes before he fireworks would start and all this time was filled with Satsu trying desperately to flirt with Kuroko and failing miserably.

No wonder, since this was Tetsu after all.

Kuroko said something, too softly for Daiki to hear and then Momoi laughed under her breath and it was  _genuinely_  an amused sound and not that fake laugh girls did when they wanted to make the guy they liked feel better about himself.

Not that Daiki would have any experience, because Momoi rarely laughed at his jokes, if ever. As far as he knew  _he_ was the joke for her.

He wanted to tell them to shut up, but then the show started.

Fireworks were fireworks.

There were some purples, blues, yellows, reds and oranges. And pinks.

People “ohed’ and ‘ahed’ for some reason and Daiki rolled his eyes.

“So pretty.” He hears a voice near him and he looked to the side to snap at Satsu for getting her panties in a twist over some chemicals in the sky.

But he didn’t say anything because she had her face tipped up and she was smiling, while watching intently.

And what was the most surprising thing, Aomine could see the whole display happening on the sky reflected in her eyes, even if he couldn’t really see any colors or shapes which he was sure where happening behind him.

“You’re pretty.” He grumbled without thinking. Of course, this was the moment when Momoi looked at him.

“What? What did you say?” She said a bit louder, over the sounds of fireworks and people’s excited exclamations.

Aomine gaped at her for a moment, shocked that she heard him.

Shocked that he even said…that.

“Dai-chan?”

“I said I hate fireworks.” He recovered suddenly and stood up. He was blushing, but he hoped Satsuki didn’t notice.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Eat.” He looked briefly at Kuroko who was giving him a strange look. As if he was challenging him. But to what, Daiki didn’t know.

He didn’t offer more explanation, but simply returned to the booths with food hopping that he would be able to get something. He really  _was_ hungry.

But when he wanted to buy some melon bread he realized forgot he didn’t have any more funds.

“Crap.” Daiki cursed under his breath and kicked a rock.

So, festivals were officially not good or memorable for  _anything_.

Like at all.  


	28. [kikasa] Chance meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Hillary. prompt was kikasa + balloons

“Stop pulling me. I said-Taichi. STOP!”

Yukio wrung his hand free from his younger brother’s grasp and glared.

The younger boy stomped his foot and returned the look with his own. Yukio felt as if he was looking in the mirror for a moment.

“What’s up with you? Do you want to go home so soon?”

“No!”

“Don’t shout.” Yukio bit back and felt his brow twitch. They just got off a carousel and he was feeling a bit queasy. He didn’t need to add headache to the mix.

Yukio sighed and told himself to calm down.

“What’s up.” He tried to be patient. Taichi was only eight and their dad promised to take him to the new amusement park on the weekend, but work came up and Yukio being the next of make kin (his other brother could barely sit yet) was granted this wonderful privilege.

Yeah.  _Right_.

Taichi was obviously disappointed, since he wanted to go with dad and  _not_  with his older brother (it seemed that the age of ‘my older brother is the coolest’ still haven’t arrived, or Taichi just didn’t get the memo), and because he turned out to be too young for most of the rides, so they had to attend more of the kiddie stuff which just left him bored and frustrated.

Yukio could basically feel the humiliation radiating from him.

“Hey. What do you want? Tell me.” He nudged the smaller boy.

“A balloon.”

Yukio blinked.

Taichi pointed to a nearby stall.

“Don’t point.” He lowered his hand. “That’s rude.”

He looked at Taichi and then at the stall again.

“You sure? I thought you were too old for the pony carousel, but you want a balloon?” Yukio wasn’t trying to mock him, but the boy looked away, his cheeks lightly dusting.

“Nevermind then.” He mumbled.

“I didn’t say no.” Yukio shook his head and sighed. “Come on.”

They had to wait in a sizable line during which Taichi got bored and twitchy. Yukio couldn’t blame him, but he was starting to disturb other people so he grabbed him by his hoodie collar.

“Stop that.” He hissed. “Next time I’m leaving you with Shu and mom.”

“He’s a  _baby_.” Taichi said the word with such contempt and offence Yukio couldn’t help but snort.

“And you are starting to behave like one. Maybe next time I’ll put you in a carriage.”

Taichi stuck out his tongue at Yukio who pulled at his ear.

“You shouldn’t act like that to your parents.”

Both Yukio and Taichi looked up and saw a tall, blonde collage student who was minding the stall.  

“He’s not my dad!” Taichi replied scandalized and Yukio tugged at his hoodie, trying to discipline him at least a little.

“I’m his older brother.” Yukio clarified and then grunted. “What do you want.” He nudged Taichi with his knee. “And be quick.”

The boy glared at Yukio and then turned around to the stall, ready to place his order when the blonde guy gasped loudly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Yukio said alarmed.

“Senpai!”

Yukio raised an eyebrow at that.

“Excuse me?”

The guy stared at him in shock.

“It’s me!”

“Huh?”

“Kise! Your junior. From college?”

Kasamatsu blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

College wasn’t  _that_  long ago, but still there were a few years separating him from that moment in his life. He frowned trying to remember.

Kise’s wide smile turned into a pout in an instant when Kasamatsu didn’t show recognition.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me.”

“Uh, sorry.” Kasamatsu shrugged. “Where you on the team?”

“No.” Kise said disappointed and sighed. “I wanted to join, but I got injured in high school. But I attended all your, I mean the your team’s games.” He said proudly.

“Huh, thanks.” Yukio said and fell silent.

“Wait. How was I supposed to remember you then?” He asked suddenly.

To his surprise the tall guy, who oozed self confidence and a little bit of arrogance too, turned sheepish.

“I joined one of your study groups one time.” He finally said.

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow.

“My study group? What for?”

Kise looked away and Yukio thought his face changed color from normal pale to slight pink.

“Nevermind senpai.”

“Don’t call me that.” Yukio snapped, embarrassed. “I haven’t been a senpai in years.”

“Doesn’t matter! You’re still a senpai to me.”

Yukio felt a slight twitch of annoyance in his shoulders. He really wanted to shove or jab the kid with an elbow. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

“What was the study group about?”

“Advanced sports medicine. Terribly boring.”

Yukio snorted.

“Well that’s what you get for attending a senior’s study grou-“ He stopped when realization hit him.

“Kise?!”

“Me?”

“Yes you! You’re  _that_  Kise!”

Kise blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Oh.” Kasamatsu drawled while shaking slightly. “I  _remember_  you know.”

He changed a bit and they haven’t seen each other in more than a year, but he remembered him now.

“You disturbed the study group. Every. Time.”  Yukio remembered vividly the female students giggling while Kise flirted with them , or even when he was ignoring them too.

Even when he  _tried_  to pay attention, he was still a nuisance.

He also had an annoying habit of obnoxiously greeting Kasamatsu every time they saw each other. How could he even forget someone  _like_ Kise?

“Aaahhh.” Kise laughed nervously, straightened up and put some distance between himself and Yukio. “I remember. Sorry about that.”

Yukio felt a vein twitch in his neck.

“I had to retake that exam.”

“Sorry.” Kise smiled.

Yukio opened his mouth but then Kise clapped his hands.

“Right. The order. What will it be young man?” He asked Taichi who was beginning to get restless again.

“A horse.” The boy answered without a beat.

Kise blinked.

“What?”

Taichi crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want a horse. Like that one. ” He pointed to the horse shaped balloon flying over their heads as a prop.

“Riiiight.” Kise looked up. “Anyway, I recommend a dog?” He said and showed Taichi the toy. “Look he’s cute.”

“No.”

Kise grimaced.

“Just make a horse please.” Yukio said.

“I uh, I can’t.” Kise admitted in a whisper, so that the boy wouldn’t hear.

“What? How come? You are minding the stall with  _balloons.”_

Kise looked around and then leaned forward to whisper so other clients wouldn’t hear him.

“It’s my friend’s gig, I need some extra cash. But he never showed me how to make them…all of them.”

Yukio sent him a distasted look.

“I want a horse!” Taichi whined and stomped his feet.

“Listen.” Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just give him the damn balloon.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s a prop! I can’t just sell it”

Yukio sighed and let his younger brother tug at his sleeve.

“Then what  _can_  you make? What have you been selling here anyway?”

“Ah! Just a moment.” Kise grabbed one of the balloons and turned on the helium bottle. He turned back when the balloon was full of gas and started putting it together, making squeaky sounds all the while. Yukio and Taichi couldn’t see what he was doing. When Kise grabbed a sharpie, he raised an eyebrow.

“Ta-dah!” He turned around and showed them a perfectly straight balloon with two knots on one end and drawn on eyes.

“What’s that?” Taichi asked.

“A snake!” Kise beamed. “Here.” He gave him the balloon. “Snakes are cool right?”

Taichi looked over the toy.

“I guess.” He shrugged and shook the toy.

Kasamatsu looked unimpressed.

“Sorry.” Kise said sheepishly. “Oh! Maybe I can make it up to you? How about we go for coffee? I end in an hour.”

“No thanks. We have to go back.” Yukio shot him down as quickly as he could.

“Whaaaat?” Taichi whined.

“You heard me.” Yukio grabbed his hand and tugged at it.

Taichi wanted to wriggle out, since it was embarrassing.

“I swear.” Yukio sighed. “Next time I am really leaving you with Shu.”

Taichi stuck out his tongue.

“Aaand we’re back to square one. Let’s go.” He said and grabbed his little brother’s wrist.

“But-“ Kise started.

“Sorry kid.” Kasamatsu said over his shoulder. “Maybe some other time.”

He rolled his eyes at Kise’s crestfallen face.

At home, the balloon meet it’s end very quickly when Taichi jumped on it and it popped with a loud boom, waking Shu up.”

“Christ.” Yukio muttered when he was cleaning the remains of the balloon, Shu wailed in their mother’s arms and Taichi sulked in the corner.

He was about to throw it out when he noticed his hands covered in black ink.

“What the hell?” He suddenly remembered how Kise grabbed a sharpie to draw the eyes on the snake, and he also remembered that it took him a bit longer than usual.

He looked over the deflated balloon and saw a string of numbers which, however smeared still could be readable.

Kasamatsu felt his ears prickle for a moment and his vein throb again.

_Damn brat._

He was about to throw it for real again when something hit him and he paused.

And despite his own nature, he put the piece of plastic with Kise’s number in his pocket.

_Maybe._  He told himself to quiet the nagging voice in his head.  _Only maybe._


	29. [kikasa] Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kikasa for boats_birds 
> 
> 50\. First time they touched hands.

With a bored sigh Kise dropped his magazine on the couch and slid down, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

Beside him Kasamatsu was calmly watching the movie with mild interest, while he nursed a cup of tea.

Kise squinted at the screen. What were they even watching? Oh  _right_ , some long, boring, movie about some European famous person, that Kise had no interest in seeing as they were neither a) a basketball player, b) a fashion designer or c) a celebrity he read about.

But  _senpai_ was engrossed and took sips of his green tea, while humming to himself from time to time.

Well, at least it wasn’t a Pear Harbor documentary or something equally mind numbing as that.

Kasamatsu had many good qualities but picking date movies  _wasn’t_ one of them.

Well, technically it wasn’t a date, just as neither of their ‘dates’ were actual dates.

And Kise didn’t mind! As long as they had fun going out or even staying at home, he was content. He could adapt to whatever Kasamatsu wanted to do, but as much as he wanted he couldn’t adapt to  _boredom_.

And he was so excited when Yukio said he wanted to watch a movie tonight and he  _clearly_ made it an invitation.

Kise pouted to himself. He really thought it would be something either more interesting for both of them, or something which was…well less distracting for Kasamatsu to be doing other things.

But nope. Kise huffed to himself as he looked around the room for something to do. By this time, Kasamatsu would tell him to just go and find something for himself because his twitchiness was being distracting and annoying.

But Yukio didn’t say anything and so Kise stayed. They weren’t on a ‘date-not-date’ in months, he might as well see this till the end.

He looked at Kasamatsu from the corner of his eye.

But it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to let his brain rot in his skull. He might as well make it worth it.

Kasamatsu snorted suddenly to something or other happening on the screen and his hand, the one which wasn’t holding the cup, dropped on the couch between them.

Kise froze for a moment and then he got an idea.

Kasamatsu was still ignoring him, when Kise shifted a bit closer and paused, waiting if his senpai would take it as a cue for Kise wanting more space, like he sometimes did. But Kasamatsu remained unmoved.

He rested his own palm on the couch next to Kasamatsu’s and waited. When nothing happened, he moved it a bit closer and paused again.

And then repeated it again. And again.

That lasted for a good five minutes, but to Kise it was like if it took hours.

Finally, their pinkies brushed.

Kise held his breath, but Kasamatsu didn’t react.

He bit his lip and watched his face while he moved his hand forward.

Finally, Kasamatsu stirred and lifted his hand for some reason and Kise thought it was his chance so he went for it and tried to grab it hand and lace their fingers together.

And then, his senpai, his beloved, grumpy senpai –  _slapped_ his hand away.

Granted it wasn’t hard or anything like that, but the unexpectedness and the shock made Kise’s mouth fall open.

“What?” Kasamatsu asked after he took a sip of his tea.

“You  _slapped_ me?”

He grimaced.

“I swatted at your hand. You barely felt it.”

Kise pouted.

“The emotional hurt will last.”

Kasamatsu choked on his tea and then snorted.

“You are ridiculous.”

Kise hmphed, as if he didn’t heard it at least a a few times a day.

Kasamatsu studied him for a bit, suddenly ignoring the movie.

“What did you want?”

Kise looked at him with a confused blink.

“What?”

“What did you want to do, just now? You took forever.”

Kise sighed and dropped his head in resignation.

“Fine don’t tell me.”

“Hold hands.”

Yukio raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it?”

Kise pouted again feeling irritated at his socially inept boyfriend. He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s not important anymore.”

He heard how Kasamatsu sighed and put his cup on the coffee table.

He roughly grabbed Kise’s wrist, spread his palm open and laced their fingers together.

“You are such a big baby.” He said with his typical grumpiness.

Kise wanted to get mad and stomp his feet and call him mean, but he went quiet and still instead.

Yukio glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“What?”

“That’s…” He paused looking for the right word. “Unfair.”

Kasamatsu just looked at him flatly, before shrugging.

“Idiot.” He muttered to himself and picked up his mug to finish off his tea and the movie.

All while Kise, hoped that his bangs would be enough to cover his burning face.


	30. [aomomo] Privilege

“The new guy is weird.”

Tetsu looked at Aomine, his neck twisted in a weird angle. There was a wrinkle between his brows and his thin lips were pressed together, forming a tight line.

And then Aomine realized he was probably pushing on him too hard.

“Oh. Sorry.” He said and let Tetsu sit up more comfortably on the floor. The other boy heaved a sigh of relief and after performing one last stretch stood up.

“You mean Kise-kun?” He asked and they moved to the other part of the gym to reach the benches.  Tetsu picked up a bottle of water and took a sip.

“Yeah.” Aomine said and looked around the gym. Finding Kise wasn’t a problem, not even in a crowd. He just stood out with his mop of blond hair, flashy personality and melodic laugh.

“He has his quirks as everyone.” Tetsu said with a shrug. Aomine scoffed.

“He’s a total masochist. Yesterday, he told me to play one on one with him ten times. And you know what happened?”

Tetsu simply blinked.

“He lost _every time_.”

“I see.”

“That’s your only reaction?!” Aomine felt annoyed at his friend’s indifference. Tetsu rolled his eyes.

“Wow Aomine-kun, that’s amazing Aomine-kun, you’re so great Aomine-kun.”

“Shut up.” He threw his towel at the shorter boy who simply dodged it and made Aomine angry even more.

“You’re a shit friend Tetsu.”

Kuroko hid his smile while he sipped on his water.

“Good morning!”

They both looked when a high voice cut through the air and Momoi walked into the gym, carrying a stack of papers.

Some of the bolder players replied to the greeting, and the shyer ones muttered, nodded or tried to hide from their manager.

Aomine through it was stupid, that some of the guys were harboring a secret crush on _Satsuki_ of all people. It’s not like this was an all-boys school and not like she was the _only_ female manager either.

The other two girls, Aomine forgot their names, could be pretty cute he supposed. Though compared to Satsu they were pretty plain.

Aomine scowled at his own thoughts and turned away from approaching Satsuki, after she put the stack of papers on the stage.

Aomine sat on the bench and pretended he was very much into tying his shoes.

“Dai-chan!”

“What do you want.” He grumbled but didn’t look up.

He glared at Momoi’s ankles and heard her sigh and shift, probably putting her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her and glared when she looked at him with accusation.

“Good morning to you too. You didn’t wait for me today.”

Aomine shrugged.

“I had something to do.”

She mock laughed and shook her head.

“You also didn’t yesterday after you finished.”

He simply shrugged.

“What do you want woman. Can’t you see were busy with practice?”

“I don’t see you being busy with practice. All I _see_ , is you being busy with being a lazy a- “

“Momoi-san.” Tetsu spoke suddenly, probably having enough being ignored and they both jumped suddenly.

“Jesus Christ.” Aomine felt slightly embarrassed, because he was _just_ talking with Tetsu and he suddenly forgot he was even there!

_I’ll never get used to this._

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi said in a high-pitched voice, but quickly recovered and served Tetsu her most brilliant smile while she did that thing when she pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. She stopped wearing it in a ponytail and just left it loose suddenly and Aomine had a suspicion it had to do with their friendly ghost.

Aomine wanted to snort at all the guys from the team who were not so secretly in love with Satsuki. He kind of felt bad for them since none of them could compete with Kuroko.

They’d have to _find_ him first.

“Momoi-san.” Kuroko acknowledged her in a flat voice. “Can we help you?”

“Huh? Oh yes!” Aomine rolled his eyes. “The coach asked me to prepare a menu for you. Here.” She gave Kuroko a piece of paper. “It’s personalized.” She added, sounding extremely proud of herself.

Tetsu read through it and then eyed the stack of papers on the stage.

“Did you write all of that yourself?”

“Oh! No, no. I only did the first string. Acchan and Micchan, helped me with the rest,”

“Still. That’s amazing.” Tetsu muttered to himself as he read his menu and completely missed the way Momoi blushed and clapped her hands over her cheeks.

“Hey guys! Hi Momocchi! What are you doing?”

“Ki-chan!” Satsuki turned to the approaching Kise who grinned back.

Aomine felt like if he was stabbed. _Ki-chan?_

“I’m distributing menus. Here’s yours.” She said and gave Kise his sheet of paper.

“Thank youuu.” He drawled but didn’t look at what she wrote.

“Momocchi!” He gasped and Satsu straightened suddenly.

“Y-yes?”

“You got that hairpin!”

Aomine blinked, confused.

Satsu’s eyes went wide and sparkly as she touched the silver piece of metal in her hair. Aomine completely missed it for some reason.

“I did! Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem. If you need any more tips I’m always here. I can finally use my experience with having two, older sisters.”

They both laughed. Aomine felt like if he was in a comedy skit.

“Actually, I have a question.” Satsu took out her smartphone from the pocket of her blazer and scrolled for a moment.

“Here. What do you think of this?” She showed Kise the screen.

Kise frowned and hummed for a moment, turning serious.

“It could work, but how about this?” He pressed something on the screen. “That’s a better one for you.” He said and looked at Momoi from top to bottom and nodded to himself.

“Yep. Definitely better.”

“Oh, I see.”

Aomine was shell shocked. If _he_ did something like this, she’d probably threw the phone at his head.

“Ki-chan, listen.” She said and and again Aomine felt as if he was hit over the head. He scowled. “Do you have time to go shopping with me on Saturday?”

“This Saturday? It could be difficult. I have a session. Is next one okay?”

“Sure! I can’t wait.”

“Great, me t- “

“Okay, ladies.” Aomine said and stood up suddenly between them.  “You can continue this girl talk _after_ practice, and _after_ I kick your ass again.” He said pointed a finger at Kise.

“Huh? I thought you said you didn’t want to anymore after yesterday, because it was boring.”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

Kise’s eyes sparkled with a dangerous gleam.

“Bring it.” He said with a smirk.

_He’s a psycho._

Aomine humped and then felt something hit him in the back.

“Ow!”

“Who died and made you coach?” Momoi took the stack of papers away. “That was very rude.”

Aomine shrugged.

“You’re interrupting practice. Right Tet- where did he go?“

“Uh, I think there?” Kise said and pointed under the hoop where Kuroko was unsuccessfully practicing three pointers.

“Tetsu-kun is so diligent and polite, you could learn from him.” Satsu said and grabbed Kise’s arm. “Come on Ki-chan. You’ll help me give these out.” She pulled him away.

“See you later Aomine- _kun._ ” She said and stuck out her tongue at him.

Aomine almost yelled after her calling her ugly or stupid, but she wasn’t listening to him anymore, so there was no point.

He kicked the bench and some of the other first stringers sent him a weird look, including Kuroko.

He grabbed a ball and started dribbling. He’s going to take it out later on Kise.

_Ki-chan._ He thought with annoyance. Was this some kind of joke? He scowled and run up to the hoop to perform a dunk.

_He_ was the only chan here okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once i decided to stop making aomone constimpated about momoi's crush on kuroko 
> 
> and make him constipated about momoi's friendship with kise haha


	31. [aomomo] Interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @steffelchen aomomo and 32. First time spending a quiet weekend together

Satsuki woke up to two birds screeching outside the bedroom window.

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow and tried blocking out the obnoxious sound but that didn’t work.

“Shut the damn window.” She mumbled and when she didn’t hear a familiar groan, she finally opened her eyes and raised her head.

The other side was empty, covers and pillow crumpled and with pieces of clothing on the floor.

They got home late after the after-party with Aomine’s team celebrating the end of the season and their fourth consecutive win.

Aomine was buzzing with energy and since she hasn’t seen him so giddy and excited in a while she let him have at it, until her own eyes were dropping and she was getting loopy.

They got a cab around three in the morning, drove home and collapsed on their bed.

Satsuki wrinkled her nose at all the mess they made in the bedroom. She  _could_  go back to sleep since it was barely past eight (and what did Aomine did up so early anyway?), but curiosity was stronger and it ultimately won.

She gathered their scattered clothes quickly and threw them in the hamper and went to look around their apartment for Daiki.

She found him in the kitchen, which was the  _last_  place she thought off to check.

Satsuki peeked into the room, but Daiki was standing with his back to her, so she didn’t know what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” She asked finally.

Aomine stirred and looked over his shoulder with a familiar grimace.

“Did you learn that from Tetsu or what?”

“Morning to you too.” She said with a roll of her eyes and entered the kitchen.

She gave Aomine an expectant look and after grunting something he reluctantly moved away from the counter.

Two plates were set out on the fancy marble, filled to the brim with something which looked like eggs. Momoi  _though_ they were eggs, because she saw white and yellow. She also noticed some toast (thankfully  _not_  burned, but not looking too appetizing either) and a flimsy, lumpy pancake for each serving.

Satsuki blinked.

“You did this?”

Aomine scowled at her, but it was ruined by the way his dark skin turned darker because of a blush.

“What if I did?” He said defensively. Satsuki rolled her eyes and pushed him aside to get to the counter.

She grabbed a fork from the drawer and after hesitating for a moment she picked a bit of the egg for a taste.

And promptly spat it out into the sink.

“Hey!” Aomine sputtered. “You could’ve at least  _pretend_  you like it.”

“Maybe if there weren’t any  _shells_  in it.” She coughed.

Aomine grumbled and grabbed both plates and dumped their contents into the trashcan.

When Satsuki finally controlled her coughing fit she felt bad, but it was also kind of funny. Last time Aomine cooked was for a home economics class waaaay back in Teiko and didn’t that just feel like ancient history now.

To be honest, she was still pretty impressed from the sole fact that he didn’t burn anything and she wasn’t woken up by smoke or better yet Kagamin telling her that her apartment was burning down.

So that was a plus.

“Maybe, next time try something that doesn’t require heat and cooking.” She said gently. It was just repeating the advice Kagamin told her when she wanted to learn how to cook. And she got decent enough to be able to prepare snacks and pancakes. Anything more complicated was out of her reach it seemed, which was something she just had to accept.

Aomine scowled at her.

Satsuki sighed. She didn’t want Aomine in a foul mood, not on their first free weekend in forever.

“Hey.” She said and tip toed, but the big idiot was being stubborn and didn’t want to bend down.

“Fine.” Satsuki said and walked up to the coffee machine. At least  _this_  was something they both could get right regarding cooking. That and the interior design of the kitchen itself.

She poured herself a cup and took a sip. Closing her eyes and enjoyed the slight bitterness and warmth of the drink.

She turned around wanting to ask Aomine, if he wanted some too, but he was already there, hovering over her, hands on the counter.

“What.” She asked and took a loud sip from the cup when Aomine was studying her for a moment and then he started leaning on.

“Oh.  _Oh_ , no you don’t.” She put a hand over his mouth and halted his proceedings. Aomine blinked and then frowned.

“You don’t get to reject me first and  _then_  try and get some.”

Aomine mumbled something behind her hand, but she didn’t care.

“And you haven’t brushed your teeth.”

Daiki pushed her hand away finally.

“Neither did you.”

“Exactly.” She said and made a gesture with her cup and took another sip.

Aomine rolled his eyes but didn’t move away.

“You should do something about breakfast.”

“Me?” Aomine scoffed. “I did and you basically said it was crap.”

Momoi slurped on her coffee.

“Okay, fine it was. But why do I have to make it again?”

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“Then don’t. I’ll call Tetsu-kun if we can visit. Or meet with Ki-chan for brunch.”

Aomine made a face.

“You really want me to get you breakfast.”

“ _Us_. Yes.” She said and put her now empty cup on the counter. She almost told him not to be lazy, but she bit her tongue. After all, Aomine did get up before her, whenever it was an accident, or planned and made or tried to make them breakfast. Plus, he hasn’t missed a single training this season and he worked hard and put as much effort as he was able to.

So, it wouldn’t exactly be fair to call him lazy.

Aomine scowled some more and she sighed.

Satsuki usually didn’t use the ‘doe eye’ tactic, since she didn’t really get it, or knew how to replicate it. Besides it was more of a Tetsu-kun or Kise thing, but she tried.

“Okay,  _fine_.”

She had to try and not laugh, when it worked.

Aomine said and moved away from the counter. “But I want compensation.” He grumbled when he was walking out of the kitchen.

“I see what can be done.” She called after him and then added before he walked out of the apartment.

“And get me a bagel!”


	32. [aomomo] We need to talk about Satsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some residue aomomo in me after the aomomoweekend lol. it’s kinda meh and more aomine+kuroko gen than aomomo but still

“Hey.” Aomine frowned and rolled the empty glass in his hand for a moment, before he put it on the counter with a soft click.

“We need to talk, Tetsu.” He looked up at his friend was instantly taken a back from the frightened expression on his face.

Tetsu froze with his soft, vanilla cocktail (even when adult he still avoided alcohol if he could help it. He always said it was to set an example for his students, but Aomine supposed it had to do with the fact that he was afraid Daiki would get smashed and he’d be responsible to get him home in one piece. Because he called bullshit at that excuse, since he didn’t see any preschoolers in the bar they were in. Unless of course he considered  _Aomine_  a preschooler because that could also be probable.)

Well, he was wrong, because for one, Daiki wasn’t about to get smashed (not today at least) and for second, he was going to prove to his best friend and soon to be  _best_  man that he was, in fact an adult.

He just needed to stop making that weird face.

“Stop making that weird face.” He grumbled and almost kicked himself.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsu said and his face slowly morphed back to his typical blank expression. Aomine relaxed. If only slightly.

He cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. He hoped he looked serious enough.

“We need to ta-“

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said and put his drink on the table. He was serious himself, but Daiki could also see concern in his eyes.

“Wha-“ Aomine started but was cut off by his friend.

“I am afraid that I’m not of the right…posture to help you.”

Daiki blinked.

“Perhaps I should call Taiga-kun. He would be more suited. I can drive the car.”

He blinked two more times.

“The fuck are you talking about?” He finally asked. Why was Tetsu such a weirdo?

Kuroko blinked slowly.

“I’m sorry. I guessed I assumed wrong.”

“You assumed what wrong?”

Kuroko took a sip of his cocktail.

“You looked like you wanted to confess to something terrible. I was a little concerned, because I thought it was something illegal and you’d need help with disposing of evidence.”

Aomine gaped at Tetsu for a moment.

“You  _thought_  a killed a dude?!” He sputtered. Tetsu shrugged and finished his cocktail with a slurp.

“It was hard not to. You should have seen your face.”

Aomine snarled, his cheeks coloring.

“Asshole.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the leather back of the seat.

Tetsu sighed and put the empty glass away.

“I was joking…partially. What is it?”

Aomine didn’t want to give Tetsu the satisfaction and sulk for a bit, but Tetsu had infinite patience and could always pull whatever he wanted from him. And this was no different.

“Look.” He sighed and leaned over the table. “I want to tell you something and it’s not going to be nice. You might even hate me for it.”  

Tetsu waited patiently.  

“What is it?” He repeated calmly.

Aomine inhaled and exhaled.

“I’m….I  _was_  jealous of Satsuki liking you for so long, I actually kind of hated you a bit.”

There. He said it. Now the ball was in Tetsu’s court.

Aomine dropped his head to look at the table and give his friend a moment to process. He was putting his damn wedding on the line, but he just  _couldn’t_  leave it like that damn it. Satsu always told him to grow up, so he finally did.

The silence stretched for a longer than what Aomine was expecting. Any minute now, Tetsu would stand up and walk out of the bar.

But he didn’t.

“Hey. Do you-“ Aomine lifted his head and stopped when he saw Kuroko shaking.

He wasn’t crying or shaking with anger though. He was  _laughing_. Hand slapped over his mouth, he shook and his big eyes were almost little slits because he squinted them so hard.

“Wh- why are you laughing?!” Aomine asked in disbelief and Tetsu didn’t manage to hold back the giggle which escaped his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I just.” He said and hiccupped still laughing and covered his mouth again.  

Aomine felt mocked but he waited for Kuroko to stop fucking  _laughing_  at him, as he sat in the lounge his face burning in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsu sighed, but he didn’t sound sorry  _at all._  “I just thought it was something…more pressing. You looked really serious, so I thought something  _really_  bad happened.”

“It did happen!” Aomine bristled. “Don’t laugh asshole. I’m telling you my secret here.”

Suddenly Tetsu stopped laughing.

“Secret?”

“Yeah? Secret. That thing you keep to yourself for years and don’t tell anyone, because it’s something that no one can know about, or else it will mess shit up.”

Tetsu looked confused now and he titled his head.

“Aomine-kun.” He started and looked him straight in the eye. “I hate to break it to you.” He paused for a moment. “But everyone. And I mean  _everyone,_  knows.”

Aomine froze.

“What?”

“We’ve known for years.” Tetsu said simply. “Momoi-san too.”

“No.” Aomine said and shook his head.

“Yes.” Tetsu reached for his glass.

“No.” Aomine denied vehemently.

“ _Yes.”_ Kuroko repeated and scrapped the bottom of his glass with straw.

Aomine balled his fists. Tetsu sucked the actual remains of the cocktail. Daiki glared at him.

“Okay, so maybe you knew.” He finally said and after a pause crossed his arms over his chest again. “But not  _everyone_ else.”

Tetsu sighed.

“Akashi-kun doesn’t count.”

Aomine sputtered.

“You’re making shit up to just fuck with me.”

Kuroko shook his head again. He looked exasperated as if he was talking to a particularly slow child.

He reached into his pocket for a phone and dialed a number.

Aomine didn’t need to hear the person’s vice to know who he was calling.

“No. Everything is alright. No, we don’t need a lift just yet.” Kuroko said instead of a regular greeting and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I’m calling because I actually have to ask you something to prove to Aomine-kun.”

There was a pause where Kagami probably asked what was it about. Kuroko’s mouth curled upwards.

Tetsu explained his predicament in a few simple sentences.

There was a pause and suddenly Tetsu was moving the phone away from his face.

Aomine didn’t need a speaker to hear Kagami’s booming obnoxious laugh on the other side.

He was torn between scowling at being laughed at by the big idiot or rolling his eyes at Tetsu’s stupid smile even though Kagami almost blew his eardrums.

When Kagami’s laughing fit ended Tetsu returned the phone to his ear.

“I think that convinced him.”

Aomine was ready to just get up and leave Kuroko in the bar, but his mortification was too strong and it kept him in place.

Tetsu paused with the phone near his ear and Aomine wanted to gag because of the serene smile on his friend’s face.

“Yes. Alright. I’ll be home soon. I- me too. Goodbye.”

Aomine wrinkled his nose at the disgusting display of sappiness in front of him and then realized that he was supposed to be  _offended._

“Aomine-kun.” Tetsu started when he hid his phone.

“Spear me.” Daiki grumbled and then ran a hand through his face. He was tired.

Kuroko didn’t say anything and patiently waited for Aomine to say something, but what could he even say?

“Aomine-kun. It’s not a big deal.” Tetsu’s soft voice cut through the silence. Aomine peeked at him through his fingers.

“I don’t hate you.” He said.

Aomine blinked at his friend. He knew Tetsu was talking about his stupid middle school jealousy stunt which dragged after him for years, but something at the back of his head nudged him, making him feel like they  _should_ be talking about a different stunt.

Aomine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

And for reasons he didn’t want to dwell on (but probably should) he felt a certain weight lift from his chest when Tetsu said that.

“But.” Kuroko continued, face blank but a glint of mischief in his eye. “I suppose your mixed signals could have threw me off a bit.” He said. “It hurt.

Aomine froze for a moment and stared at his best friend in silence. He was almost convinced he’d need to do more repenting, but then Tetsu’s lip curled slightly and Aomine felt relief mixed with annoyance.

“I regret that I told you  _anything._ ” He snarled and stood up from the lounge finally.

Tetsu was close behind him and Aomine shot him a dirty glare when they left the bar.

Tetsu smirked all knowingly at him but didn’t comment.

“At least your conscience is feeling better now.” He said finally when they were trying to catch a cab and Aomine clucked his tongue at him.

“Shut up asshole.” He grumbled.

It actually did. But he wasn’t about to admit it


	33. [aomomo] The difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble i found in my drafts, written two years ago for momoi week but never got posted orz, warning: one sided kuromomo

Satsuki is in love with a boy which is like a tranquil lake. She comes to him when she searches for peace of mind. He’d kind and gentle, sweet and thoughtful. Considered and hardworking.

He lets her rest near him, having pleasant conversations about everything and nothing.

He’s like a calm, winter day when everything is covered in plush snow, a little softer and quieter and less.

He looks at her with a smile and greets her politely. She blushes silly when he offers her drinks from his own bottle and recommends books to read.

He’s everything Satsuki finds would image a perfect boyfriend should be.

Confessing is not easy, not only because of the fear of rejection, but also because reciprocated feelings are scary.

She stays quiet then and works up her courage and works on herself.

She hadn’t seen him in a year.

He must hate her too.

He doesn’t. And the relief because of that is making her dizzy, but she hopes she hides it well.

The realization that he doesn’t feel the same way is not, contrary to popular belief.

That Tetsu-kun likes someone else.

The hints were all there, Satsuki is just biased so she probably turned a blind eye on a few instances here or there, conveniently ignoring them.

She feels stupid and foolish, but she doesn’t really feel like crying. More like laughing. Long and bitter.

But she doesn’t.

Instead she opens a notebook when she gets home and starts drafting a menu for the next practice. It’s the only think that can take her mind of him.

Satsuki is in love.

But the boy doesn’t lover her back.

 

* * *

 

A boy is in love with Satsuki.

He’s unpredictable and moody like the sea, but also simple and protective though he has severe problems with expressing himself.

He can be loud and annoying or lazy and messy, but also caring and sweet.

Though, he wouldn’t describe his ‘sweetness’ as the same as a normal person would.

And that’s that. Dai-chan is complicated and not complicated at all. She knows him since she can remember and can read him like a book.

Apparently, she skipped a few chapters.

He doesn’t confess per se, he doesn’t have the finesse for that, poor Dai-chan, but Satsuki is afraid that what she sees is either her own projections or she really did turn a blind eye at this.

Was he really always that obvious?

A thousand different thoughts filter through her head at night. Should she? Should he? Should they? Will it work? What if it doesn’t? What if it does?

She’s surprised that she’s even considering it. That she thinks it’s an option, a possibility.

What about Tetsu-kun?

Tetsu-kun doesn’t like me. She retorts at her inner voice.

A boy is in love with Satsuki.

But she doesn’t know if she feels the same.

It would be simple if she didn’t. But she doesn’t know.

She chews on her lower lip as she lies on the bed. Fretting won’t solve this, she needs to ask someone, a friend, her best friend.

Her best friend.

Satsuki sighs tiredly and closes her eyes.

Who is in love with her.


	34. [mayuaka] visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Steffelchen from the prompt she gave me on twitter MayuAka with Mayu visiting Akashi’s house for the first time.

For what it’s worth, Chihiro thought he did a good job on not freaking out when the huge door of the Akashi mansion opened and a butler assaulted him as soon as he stepped inside.

“May I take your coat sir?”

“My wh-uh yeah whatever.” Mayuzumi shrugged off his jacket and let the older man take it with utmost care even he himself didn’t show while handling his own clothes.

But when he reached with his hand to try and take his bag, Chihiro’s protective instincts kicked in and he covered it with his hands and moved away.

“No. I mean, no thanks. I need it.”

The man simply nodded, no sign of annoyance or disgruntlement or even exasperation at Mayuzumi’s behavior.

_He trained them well._ Chihiro mused when the butler led him down the hall. Still he wasn’t about to let some dude touch his personal things. And the limited-edition keychains and gashapon could most likely be classified as  _personal_.

“This way please.” The man said when they took a turn left and then right.

_What the hell am I doing here even._ He sighed mentally.

He wanted to ask if they were there yet, because they’ve been walking for good ten minutes.

_This place needs a map or something._

“Please enjoy your stay.” The butler opened the classy and expensive looking brown door. At first Chihiro thought he was being led to Akashi’s bedroom, then the living room and then to a study.

When he saw the rows of shelves filled with books and albums he almost turned around and went back home.

_Of course,_ they had a private library. Of course.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mayuzumi-san.”

Chihiro flinched when he heard the too familiar voice. Akashi was sitting at a long table, hand’s folded on top and books and notebooks and pens and pencils neatly arranged around him. It all made him look like some sort of a mafia boss.

Or an evil accountant.

“Please have a seat.” Akashi didn’t seem to be bothered by Mayuzumi’s lack of response to his greeting. Well,  _greeting_  was giving it too much credit. It was more like an invitation to sign a pact with the devil.

Why did it felt like that happened already though?

“I have drinks and snacks to enjoy during our study session.” Akashi made a sweeping gesture and Mayuzumi saw the plates full of various pastries he didn’t know existed and a fancy ass tea set, that probably costed more than his dad’s year salary.

“Right.” Chihiro grunted and pulled the only other chair, which was vis-à-vis Akashi himself, scrapping the legs against the floor. Akashi observed him closely, not even flinching at the sound which would normally made people cringe.

Because of course he didn’t. This was Akashi.

“Shall we start?” The devil’s spawn asked when Mayuzumi dropped heavily on the plush seating of the chair and leveled him with his most  _I don’t give a rat’s ass_ look.

“Whatever.” He said and took his own books out. “Let’s get this over with.”


End file.
